One's Survival Means the Other's Death
by PrincessLyoka
Summary: (A thing I wrote from a dream I had). A massive Survival Games with 50 famous and partially-famous people gone wrong, when they all begin to die for real. AntVenom and OC (has no official name) hate each other- coughcoughusedtocough- and now must face the horrid situation at hand: one living, one dying. A bit of AntxOC, not really in a bro&sis sort of way.


_My first Minecraft Youtuber one-shot. Its alright if its terrible, I know there's a bit too much "telling" but its still awesome. I want to know what you think of it!_

_Just so you know, because my horrid subconscious** "hey!"** brought this to me in a dream, doesn't really mean I dream of such things. _

_The OC doesn't have a name because I couldn't agree with one, but here's this: 14-year-old girl who's somewhat famous on YouTube because she rocks at Survival Games._

_**October 21, 2013: I've officially decided to call her "Lilap" (pronounced lil-lap). Though her name is never mentioned, you should keep that in mind.**_

Disclaimer: I AM NOT ANTVENOM, CAPTAINSPARKLES, THE MAKER OF SURVIVAL GAMES, THE MAKER OF YOUTUBE, OR NOTCH. I AM JUST A FANFICTION WRITER WHO INCLUDED THESE THINGS!

* * *

From our canopy view, me and AntVenom could see CaptainSparkles with his diamond sword, looking for us. He was almost fully decked with armor, diamond helmet, iron boots and leggings. His only weakness was the leather chestplate.

Seeing the diamond helmet gave me a pang of guilt about my old friend, Ric and his friend. That guy jumping from the tree to trap me, Ric shoving the arrows into my arms, Ant jumping into the cave to fight him only to have Ric shove his sword into Ant's abdomen, me slicing my sword into Ric-

All over a diamond helmet.

I shook my head. At least Ant is still alive. I was able to save him just in time. I guess it was an equalizer. Ant saved me from the active TNT while I was weak and frail and unable to move. We've been allies ever since. It was hard to adjust, since just about a couple weeks ago we hated each other, but I saved him because I didn't want to loose him. I guess Ant felt the same way too. I'll never love him, it'd be too much after what happened with Ric even before the deadly Games started, its just that we have a tight friendship.

I guess…

I've never had parents. I don't know where I came from. I grew up in a town mainly with testificates but recently the average Minecraftians have been over-populating the place. I was told I had been brought here by a trader when I was hardly two, he said I was was wandering around and yelling a name over and over. I responded well to that name, so it was interpreted as the one I use now.

But I'm getting off topic. Really, what I mean is that I don't know what its like to have parents. Whenever I see a child playing with his mom or dad, I feel sad. When I see the hunters or miners returning, they always have this care and affection to their children or parents that I've longed for. Sure the testificates who have raised me for my 14-years-of-life show that parentally care for me, but I'll never know what its like to have a Minecraftian, like me, to show that kind of care and affection to me.

However being forced together with Ant by the fans for this deadly Hunger Games of 50 of the famous, same apartment and tribute and chariot outfit and being interviewed right after him as if we were District Partners, well, to be honest, we openly and heavily despised that. Heck, Ant attempted to kill me on the third day with a couple of his friends- I think Skit and Xr… something- behind his back while I was trapped in a building. He had his chance to slit my throat, but he didn't. He let me go. While I stole his iron helmet right off his head because I lacked good armor. I laughed gleefully at his mistake while I lost him and Ant's allies in the city part of the arena.

Afterwards all the 39 remaining tributes in the arena passed out. From what I asked Ant about later, he said that he and his friends had the same coincidence only Skit didn't survive it and his other friend wandered off.

Then on the seventh day, I don't know, after he rescued me from the TNT, things changed a bit. Nothing romantic between us. He still barked and lashed out at me as we have when we hated each other, but he gave me the iron sword I wield now.

He had said, "If I'm not here, something better than that gold sword can protect you."

I guess I softened up after that. And Ant did a lot of protect me, and I protected him. He had that care I've seen with parents of other children. Nothing romantic, everyone says things are romantic between a guy and a girl, but there is such a thing as care, not love or liking. Protection, not kissing. Determination in the eyes, not a shine thats not unattractive for a kiss.

For a week we fought, then we got separated and Ric got to me.

The cave, the stabbing, the sword piercing through Ant, me killing Ric.

All over a diamond helmet.

But Ant didn't die, he was in a coma of sorts, but bleeding like crazy. I was able to patch it up and hide him in a tree for three days, but I knew he wouldn't last long without the thing we lacked.

It was as if I was the parent now. I wanted him to live and to be here with me, not sent home in a wooden box. I was scared. Normally, I would've just left him to die. Because I hated him. But I don't hate him now, I wanted to protect him like he had for me. I couldn't bare losing him. But that doesn't mean i love him.

When Xr- err, Ryan some call him, walked right under our tree, I called for him. He had the thing that woke up Ant. Ryan couldn't believe anything, about me keeping Ant safe, and he growled at me, but Ant told him to loosen up or he'd kill him.

When I look at Ant's scared and partially-bloodied face now with the anger twisted up there, I know whats crossing through his mind. Sparkles was the one who killed Ryan, who's partially the reason Ant's still alive, and he and Ryan were like best buddies. I saw it all happen in front of my eyes. Sparkles just came from nowhere, stabbed Ryan in the back of the head, and ran off before my brain could process it.

Ant had been setting up a signal fire to bring up some more tributes. Me and Ryan were keeping guard, and I wasn't thinking right, not paying attention.

I screamed as Ryan's body crumbled to the ground. Ant ran up to his friend, clutched his hand, and realized that he was too far to save. Ant tried to keep Ryan happy, talking about good times, and then he died. Ryan died. It took three minutes.

Ant had scowled with anger, he yelled at me, trying to get the murder's name out of me, and then chased after Sparkles. Ant looked for him for a half hour while I chased after Ant, trying to calm him down.

Its been four days since then. There had 7 others left alive then. Now it was just the three of us. Me, Ant, and Sparkles.

AntVenom was still fuming when he yelled, "We're going to crunch the Captain!"

I laughed, recalling that Survival Games video.

Once Sparkles looked up, I yelled, "Come at me bro!" and jumped from the tree and ran, going with the plan.

I took a second to turn and saw CaptainSparkles behind me, and Ant behind Sparkles. But Ant's eyes went wide.

I turned back around and ran face-first into a tree just as Ant's warning came out. I fell over and got thrown to the side. I lifted my head and saw the two men battling out, but Ant was focused on me. I knew this distraction would give Sparkles a chance.

"Ant, run!"

He turned and ran into the foliage leaving me unsure what was going on now. Knowing Ant, he wouldn't just leave me here. He had something in mind.

Sparkles approached me, a victorious smile on his face. He raised his sword but I rolled out the way of the stabbing. I got up and ran, but fell over within a few blocks from pain. I looked down at my leg and found it scratched deeply and very red.

"I hate jungle trees!" I yelled.

I tried getting up again but was shoved against a tree trunk. In my face was Sparkles with his diamond sword pointed at my chest.

"Last words?" he asked.

Behind him was Ant, looking at me with his iron sword pointed at CaptainSparkles back. And I knew. The plan was back in action.

I push with all my strength and crumbled to the ground as Ant's iron sword made its way through the soft leather and right through Sparkles's chest. He yelled and collapsed on the ground with screams of agony. I watched Ant remove the sword and glared at his kill with a smile of revenge. Then he looked at me, the fear in my eyes.

"Its alright, its alright," Ant said over and over, kneeling down next to me. His hand clenched one of mine.

I looked at AntVenom, then at CaptainSparkles, who was dying with his hands clenching his bleeding chest. Something flushed over me and I looked at the dying man with a pitiful glance. I untangled my hand from Ant's and knelt beside Sparkles. I clutched his hands and whispered two words.

"I'm sorry."

It wasn't even a minute afterwards when the cannon shot out. I looked down at my hands and saw it covered with warm blood. I turned back to Ant, finding him looking at me with a look of sadness in his eyes.

Then I knew. Something the two of us have been avoiding the whole time. Being the last alive. One's survival means the other's death.

I gripped the handle of the iron sword and glared sorrowfully at him. Ant readied his weapon, only to be shocked to see me discard it.

"No, don't," he said.

"You kill me and go home and live with it, AntButt!" I yelled, the old name I used for him when we hated each other. Now we don't. I don't want him to die. He's the Minecraftia parent I've longed for.

Scowling, Ant raised his iron sword to his throat. And I knew.

"No, don't!" I cried. I grabbed his sword and shoved it into the nearby tree. Ant tried pulling it out, but I didn't let him.

"No, no," Ant muttered.

"Just… listen."

I went back and retrieved my sword. Telling Ant what to do, I helped him pull his sword from the jungle tree. Then we removed our chestplates, revealing the dirty shirts we wore underneath.

"Ready?" I asked.

Reluctantly, Ant said yes. Followed by "Goodbye."

"Bye."

We shoved each other's swords in our stomachs. My once strong feet felt ready to collapse, but I held myself up. Seeing Ant, his pale and hurtful face, made me weaker. I could taste blood in my mouth and my head began to feel dizzy. But still, I held on.

For what seemed like forever, I collapsed, letting go of my sword which slipped out of Ant. He drew back into a tree, holding his bloody stomach, horrified as he watched me go down. Coughing up blood, unable to say final words, tears streaking down my face as I closed my eyes, never to open again.

* * *

Shaking all over, I felt hands gripping from all sides, words of "Congratulations" and "Calm down."

I screamed, "Where am I? Ant? _ANT_!"

Someone slapped my face and I strangely relaxed. I looked and found myself in a small room with an open glass cylinder with wires coming from all sides. There was a few computers and the room felt cold. It had about 7 or 8 people in it, most holding my arms.

My attention drew to one of the computers' screen. There he was, AntVenom, holding his abdomen leaking blood, hyperventilating while starring at the body on the ground.

It was me.

"I… I…" I stuttered.

A voice interrupted me. "And the winner of the first ever Famous Survival Games is AntVenom!"

"Sur…Sur…_Survival Games_!?" I exclaimed.

"You wouldn't know," said one of the people in the room. It was a short, stocky man with serious yet emphasizing eyes. "For better control of the environment and to make it a bit realistic, we tested out a knew system where the 50 of you entered a virtual arena. When someone died, they returned to the real world, the virtual body still there to be fixed for later use. For the first couple days, it went fine. The the third day, a bug entered the system. Everyone passed out, five of them not making it. We fixed the bug and woke everyone one-by-one, but you all woke up thinking it was an actual Hunger Games and everyone was dying for real."

"If I had known I would've ripped his head off!" I yelled and punched the guy in the nose.

My attention turned to the screen where one hovercraft picked up me and Sparkles's virtual bodies. Another picked up Ant, who lated passed out on the floor. I could hear yelling in the next room over.

"Your buddy is back," a different guy said "You want to greet him?"

Turning away to the screen where a few men were hauling away Ant's virtual body to a table, I muttered, "No. I'll meet AntButt later."

* * *

Like it? Dislick it? **"Dislick...?"** Asking for a sequel? NO SEQUEL!

Review, Favorite, Follow, Share! **"You are copying off Youtube"**

**November 6, 2013 - I know I said I wouldn't be going towards a sequel, but there might be one or two more chapters after this of the aftermath. Stay tuned!**


End file.
